<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It`s perfect! by KonElDanvers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792590">It`s perfect!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonElDanvers/pseuds/KonElDanvers'>KonElDanvers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Autistic Kara Danvers, Best Friends, F/F, maybe more one day, up to you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonElDanvers/pseuds/KonElDanvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena knows that her best friend acts different than most people do.<br/>She doesn`t know what it means, she only knows that Kara is her best friend and that she would do everything to make her feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It`s perfect!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena was staring at the blonde sitting opposite her on the sofa. Kara was singing quietly along to the song currently playing in the musical. The brunette was shocked at how she never managed to figure out her best friend. Sometimes everything seemed to be fine, normal and just like any other day and then Lena would catch the blonde staring into the void of a room filled with people. Just like there was no one beside her at all. She saw the blonde hugging her friends but while the smile on her face was bright, Lena could always feel the hesitation in her movements. <br/>The fact that she never hugged tight, that she was always stiff and seemed to almost be relieved when the physical contact ended.</p><p>There were other things that the Luthor had noticed. That Kara would flinch as soon as someone touched her. That there would be panic in the blondes eyes. That when the two of them were alone, the girl was talkative, happy and genuenly a bit of a dork, but as soon as someone else got into their group of two, she would become quiet. Barely talk and once she did, sound serious in comparison to her companions. </p><p>Lena couldn`t look away from her friend, who was stuffing her face with popcorn. How was this the same girl that couldn`t talk in class? <br/>Kara had told her about her difficulties with speaking up. It took the blonde some time, but eventually she told the brunette. “I don`t know why, but I`m suddenly just not able to talk.” Lena had listened to her, just letting the girl talk. “I know the answer to something and I want to answer but I… I can`t. It`s like there`s something blocking my thoughts to get out of my mouth.” The Luthor nodded. “But you answer sometimes?” “I have to get into a rhythm. Like, I have to click my tongue in a certain rhythm and then I can speak. But it`s hard if the sentence starts with a vowel.”  Kara had frowned. “Sounds like m or n or stuff like that, they are easier.”<br/>Lena couldn`t say that she understood but she tried to relate.</p><p>The blonde was still staring at the screen, her eyes sparkling. That was another thing that Lena had started to pay close attention to. Kara had different types of laughs and smiles. She had her real, broad smile that could light up a room and then there was the phantom smile, as Lena had started to call it. It would look real to anyone else, but the Luthor would be able to spot the tension in the girls jaw. The missing sparkle. That the phantom laugh was there as soon as they were in a group that didn`t consist of her closest friends, Lena was concerned. </p><p>“Kar?” The blonde drew her eyes away from the spectacle that was happening in the movie. “What`s up?” Lena smiled. “I wanted to ask if you would go to this party with me?” The girl hesitated. Lena noticed the tenseness of her friends muscles. “When exactly?” “Well, James said that it would be tonight.” </p><p>The Luthor didn`t actually want to go to the party. Spending the evening with Kara on the couch, watching a movie with Eliza letting them order pizza, was more than enough. But she wanted to see if another theory she had would hold up.</p><p>“Since when have you known about the party?”, Kara asked. “I don`t know, Tuesday?” Today was a Saturday. “I mean, you could have asked earlier?” The blonde was fideling with her glasses. That was something Lena had noticed the other girl was constantly doing, but only when she was nervous. Her eyes were anxiously jumping around the room, her jaw tight. “We don`t have to go.”, Lena offered, not wanting to upset Kara. The blonde shook her head. “No- no it`s fine. We can totally go!”</p><p>The Luthor knew that it was a lie. Kara didn`t want to go. Because Kara didn`t like loud or crowded spaced. Once they were there, she would start hiding near a window, waiting for Lena to be ready to go home. The blonde also didn`t like to change her plans. She would do it, not wanting to hurt friends and family but the anxiety, the fact that she was clearly upset about the sudden change of plans, was obvious, at least to Lena. </p><p>“Kara, it`s alright. I just wanted to ask. But spending the evening with you on the couch, Is perfect.”</p><p>The blonde smiled shily. “Are you sure?” The brunette got up and sat down closer to Kara while still giving her space. She nudged her knee against Karas, something Lena had learned was some of the only physical touching that the blonde could accept happily without getting uncomfortable. <br/>“You are my best friend, every minute with you is perfect.”</p><p>Kara looked back at the screen, but Lena wanted to say something else. “You know that I love you?”<br/>Kara smiled. Lena didn`t expect an answer. expressing her feelings was something Lena had noticed was hard for the blonde. </p><p>Karas way of showing that she loved someone, wasn`t in words, it was the remembering of little things. Bringing them food, listening to them talk about everything. Sending them songs to listen  to and telling jokes. Instead of answering, Lena could feel the little nudge against her own knee. </p><p>The look on Karas face was peaceful and still directed at the screen. Lena wasn`t sure what any of this behavior meant, but she knew that she would be there for Kara, once she was ready to talk about all of it.<br/>She would be there.<br/>And untill then, she would enjoy every single, perfect moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Autistic Kara because well, I am pretty sure that I have undiagnosed autism.<br/>All the things Lena noticed, are things I deal with and I know that not everyone on the spectrum has the same symptoms, so if anyone feels like I didn`t catch their expirience of it, I am sorry. I`m just writing about what I feel and how I can maybe start coping.<br/>I started having suspeciouns some months ago and believe me, I was hesitant to label myself with this but in the end, I think that it will help me.<br/>Especialy since I`m not allowed to see a therapist to get a formal diagnosis and I`m scared that no one will believe me.<br/>It`s fun:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>